


Protective Big Brother

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [22]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avoxes, Brothers, Comfort, Family, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Armitage watches over his brother and his new Tribute friend





	

"You worry that he's going to snap and hurt him one of these days. You think that because of how savagely he won his Games, he lacks the ability to control himself now."

Armitage refused to look away from the window. Down below he watched as his brother taught the former Tribute how to sign with his hands, smiling and nodding in encouragement whenever he got one of the words correct. He forced himself to look up when Kylo stood beside him, sighing as he eventually nodded his head.

"I must admit, I felt the same way."

He raised an eyebrow at that. *What changed your mind?*

"I spoke with some of the other winners from his District that lived with him. He has anger issues, yes. He also has nightmares and fears because of what he was forced to do to win. It seems these nightmares have started to slow down since he met your brother."

*You think my brother needs the burden of helping some pampered Tribute?* he signed with a sneer.

He chuckled and looked back out the window. "Is he?"

Armitage followed his gaze and blinked as he watched Matt happily presenting his brother with a flower, slipping it behind his ear. He could see the smile on his brother's face and he blushed. He sniffed, turning back to Kylo. *I suppose they're not so bad together, for now.*


End file.
